joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Seol404/Ranking all of the Star Wars movies from complete dog shit to best
You don't need an introduction, you already know what Star Wars is. 10. Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) ' ' This movie is fucking painful to watch, I feel bad for anyone who enjoyed it, because they legally qualify for government funding. Ruin Johnson is such a fuckhead that he made Luke Skywalker a sad old piece of shit, fuck Rian Johnson. This film makes Attack of the Clones look like a fucking masterpiece. 1/10 9. Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) ' ' This films title should be "Solo: A Star Wars Story that nobody on earth ever asked for" because that's exactly what it is, nobody wanted this. 2/10 8. Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) ' ' The film that would have held the title for worst Star Wars film had The Last Jedi and Solo never been made. If you've ever wanted to watch a movie about people you won't care about doing things you won't care about, this is the film for you. Its so boring and so motononous that your brain melts when watching it. 2/10 7. Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) ' ' The dialogue is so bad it actually makes you dumber by listening to it, it's hard to believe this movie was written by an actual human and not a robot with a stick up its ass. The only saving grace of this film is the memes that have come about it. 3/10 6. Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) ' ' The film that tricked everyone into thinking it was good because the ending was sad, in reality this film is a 2 hour snooze fest. Anakins turn from good to child murderer was so sudden and so fucking dumb that it took David Benioff and D.B Weiss to top it. 3/10 5. Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) ' ' Its Star Wars, but worse. 4/10 4. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) ' ' The imbodiment of meh, Rogue One is the best Star Wars film produced by Disney, which really isn't a high bar, this film isn't as offensive as other Star Wars films, but when the only memorable scenes are the ones with Darth Vader, you know the film is a forgettable one. 5/10 3. The Return of the Jedi (1983) ' ' The weakest of the OT yet still very good, the Jabbas Palace scenes are a bit confusing but its smooth sailing from there, and no the Ewoks don't ruin it. 7/10 2. Star Wars (1977) ' ' Without a doubt one of the greatest adventure films of all time, its a classic, and while it hasn't aged perfectly it still holds up today. It started a series which, for better or worse, changed the landscape of film entirely. It captured the imaginations of millions and despite all of its flaws it still remains a masterpiece that will likely not be forgotten for a very, very long time. 10/10 1. The Empire Strikes Back (1980) ' ' Possibly the greatest sequel of all time, The Empire Strikes Back improves upon Star Wars in every way, it expands upon the lore and fleshes out the characters in the best ways possible. It has all the marks of a masterpiece, and remains among the greatest films of all time. 10/10 Fuck Rian Johnson! bye <3 Category:Blog posts Category:Star Wars Category:Seol404's profiles